


Partnership

by darkestswan



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 2x4, Bathroom Sex, Brio - Freeform, F/M, PICK YOUR POISON, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestswan/pseuds/darkestswan
Summary: When Rio crashes the dealership to announce a new partnership, his Elizabeth seems helpless. This is not the boss bitch he knows. The boss bitch he knows is the one who stalked into a bar bathroom, inviting him in to take part in a different kind of partnership... Post Season 2 Episode 4, a deeper look at what happened in that bathroom, and an excuse for smut.





	Partnership

“You can have whatever you want, just stop!” 

Rio did stop, allowing himself the smallest of pauses, blinking his sultry brown eyes in a kind of confusion, a faint shock, tongue darting out in a sort of passive seduction. 

When Rio handed business over to Elizabeth, he’d handed it to his Boss Bitch, a woman who knew how to flip her game better than any pro in his field. The most interesting part, the element that called him back in over and over again, was she had yet to even realize it. The potential was there, ready to go, without the conceit and unearned confidence of the average new kid on the block. This woman just had to access it, she only needed someone to stoke the flames of her gift to do so. And Rio knew too well how to handle fire. Why else would he stand up in a hideous vette, one he could buy in every ridiculous color, and test Elizabeth’s marriage? 

Yes, Rio was gleeful that she’d lied to the husband, chosen to keep himself and her spouse on separate planes, but that was hardly the point. Elizabeth, who was normally fueled by conflict, began to deflate before his very eyes. This? This woman In front of him? 

This was not fire.

Rio could not help but be disappointed. This frantic woman was not his Boss Bitch. This was the Beth who wanted to be a “good person,” who stayed inside all day making sandwiches while her husband fucked a barely legal blond right under her nose. 

Rio picked up his crowbar at the thought. 

The crowbar was really a service for this idiot husband, the one who could never hustle, the nickel man who would get caught with his blow up advertisements and cheesy ass cars if it wasn’t for Elizabeth. Just like he got caught fucking that blond from his pansy ass car commercial. Elizabeth may not know that Rio knows about that, but he does. He knows how to pick up on bullshit fast, and this jackass was glowing on his radar since day one. 

This so called “husband” didn’t see his wife for what she was, but even so, “wife” wasn’t a good enough title for his Elizabeth. If Rio was King, Beth was on her way to being a Queen. This bitch wasn’t meant to be in a kitchen all day baking cookies, nah. She was one who indulged in jewels, who deserved red-back stilettos and a throne of freshly washed-cash. There was just something holding her back, and as Rio heard Elizabeth’s screams when he cracked the mirror off the Corvette that would never sell, he understood exactly what was impeding his Boss Bitch’s ascension to the throne. 

“Forty Percent.” Rio cracked the car again, amused by Beth’s screams. This was a woman who had killed a man in cold blood, who planned and executed armed robberies, and her hard line was the destruction of a lemon yellow Corvette? Carman was shouting in the background, but that’s all the basic fool was: background noise. Rio had more important matters on his hands. 

“Fifty?” he asked, incredulous. Surely she would fight back, he thought; maybe she’d stalk up to him in her high heels and grab the crowbar out of his hands. Maybe he’d let her. Somewhere in her obvious housewife delusion, she knew deep inside that she could fight back and win. Deep down, Elizabeth knew that Rio would never hurt her, no, not ever. That had become one of his hard lines; after all the times he’d pulled a gun on her, she had to be well acquainted with the fact that she was useful to him in too many ways to justify her death, surely she knew he could never pull the trigger. If she could just fight back, it would be a welcome relief, but Beth only let out a shaky “Stop it!” and that just wasn’t enough. 

Car man; she’d said his name before, but he didn’t care enough to commit it to memory. Rio was reminded just how much of an idiot he was. Trying to call the cops, cheating, lying, ambitious in all the wrong ways… It was clear to Rio that Car man was the problem, crystal clear as soon as his boss Elizabeth shouted “You can have whatever you want, just stop!”

Utterly disappointing. 

Rio thought back to the first time Beth flipped her game, that day in one of those massive supermarkets with a food court. She flipped his entire business within one morning, the gravity of which went unnoticed by her and her other little reckless good girls. What was it they’d agreed to? Fifteen percent? Twelve and a half? Either way, he’d ceded immediately that he usually paid 30. Perhaps one of her only faults was that she was unaware of her own worth: high for most, but especially to Rio. So did she learn her lesson or not?

“Sixty percent,” he challenged, a test. Beth stared at him, gasping for air, her breasts heaving with panic. Though Rio’s finger twitched with longing to drag his palms slowly around Elizabeth’s perfect curves once again, the fear in her voice annoyed him immensely. When it was just the two of them, they could be frank with each other, without any anxiety keeping them apart. He remembered that night at the stop sign, how his utterly exhausted Elizabeth still managed to be straightforward. “Are you going to kill me” wasn’t spoken as a question, but as a statement. She knew how to talk business with clarity, and conversely, how to act with a reckless abandon that only valued treasure as commodity. 

But that would be for later. 

She was angry, which was good. Rio expected her to walk up to him, to finally negotiate, but that god damned car man was like a weight, keeping her from the glory of her potential, keeping her from Rio himself. 

“Fine,” she said, cooly. 

And Rio was disappointed. 

Was that it? No rebuttal? No refusal? 

His poor girl. 

Rio strolled languidly towards her, blinking slowly, trying to find the Boss Bitch in her eyes. What he saw was a strange mix of exhaustion, but also pleasure. She was following him with her eyes, not out of fear, but some kind of lust. 

Beautiful. 

He measured her wanton spark by dragging a finger across her temple, dipping down to touch the pink swell of her lower lip. He had yet to kiss those lips, to feel them on his skin, to have them leave not so tender bruises on his neck, adding dark clouds of color to his tattoos, but he would soon. He was certain. 

“You have so much to learn,” he whispered, as she looked at him silently. Absent-mindedly, Beth leaned into him, Rio’s finger dipping into her mouth. “It’s better this way, darlin,” he spoke, smiling both at the fact that his nail was hitting her teeth in a strangely carnal gesture and that her husband was watching this entire display. 

It was better this way. And she would know. 

Using the cars to wash the cash was one of Elizabeth’s more genius moves. While the reason he left the fake cash unit to her was partially fueled by curiosity— what would she do next? How would she surprise him?— he did believe he was done with the whole lot. With the FBI on his tail, best hand it off, start something new. After he’d given her the keys to the kingdom, weeks went by. No contact. Painful, boring silence. 

He kept an eye on the whole lot of mob-friendly ladies, but not one of them was as interesting as Beth. She was never the nickel man or the dime man. She hid in plain sight, used her position in life as a mom and wife to surpass all expectation. It wasn’t just privilege, it was talent. Talent and smarts: she wouldn’t get caught, even with the feds at her tail. 

While those weeks of distant surveillance passed, Rio’s Boss Bitch exceeded expectations. More importantly, she passed his lesson with flying colors: after getting hit with sudden rule changes at the supermarkets, she figured out what the hell to do next. That might have been enough for Rio to let her be and run a business. She clearly knew how to wash the cash in a variety of ingenious ways. But then there was that night at the bar. 

And that changed everything. 

He definitely should have been surprised that she arrived at his spot that night, but he wasn’t. Bringing Elizabeth to the bar in order to celebrate her foray into Queenship was no accident.

The joint was one of the bars in town that kept Rio’s money stacked inside an iron vault. Though he was certainly a regular customer, it wasn’t the booze or cash that kept him coming back every single night since their drink. 

It was her.

He’d been waiting, just waiting every night for her to come back. Their drink wasn’t just a bourbon on the rocks, it was an invitation. A promise that he’d be here, and she could come get him, if she had the guts to. 

Turns out she did, and far more than he expected. The fact that her husband had been there, right at the table, clueless and sexless, made it all the more perfect. His girl was ballsy as hell. For a moment as he witnessed them sitting together, car man sticking out like the sorest of thumbs and Elizabeth standing her own, he felt some concern that she was here to stand by the husband, to make the wrong choice. Rio wouldn’t have let her, he would have stalked up to her, grabbed her wrist, and thrown her in the bathroom himself, ready to ravage her and show her what the hell it was that she deserved. 

But then she looked at him, and he understood that she was the boss tonight. As Elizabeth caught Rio’s gaze, she didn’t look remotely surprised to see him there. If anything, she was expectant and pleased. She stared at him with hooded eyes, twirled her hair, biting her lip, all while sustaining an enduring boss-bitch eye contact that emanated power and control. 

And then she left to go to the bathroom, and he knew exactly where his night was headed. 

He’d let her have the lead first, languidly finishing his drink before smoothly slipping off his barstool following her down the hall. Car man would have noticed him walking pointedly past if he wasn’t so oblivious.

Rio didn’t knock at the door. He’d already been invited. As he stepped inside the small room, he saw his Elizabeth poised at the mirror, her strawberry hair framing her decisive face. Whatever was about to happen had been something she’d considered for a long time, maybe even fantasized about. His blood went hot at the idea of her laid back in bed, wearing less silk than the night he’d promised to teach her. He would teach her so many things, and she would learn. While he could feel his pants tightening at the incredible thought, he’d taken the moment to lean against the door to simply gaze on Elizabeth. 

As she approached him, he stayed still, allowing her to lead before he inevitably lost the ability to give up control. He was curious as to what her needs were. Their faces were centimeters apart, but she wasn’t an eighteen year old like car man’s most recent fling. She wasn’t here for a kiss or two. 

Elizabeth locked the door and turned around, dragging her skirt up her hips, allowing him access to what he’d wanted to conquer since he first saw her. Putting a gun to her throat certainly supplied a rush of pleasure, but this was a whole new sensation. 

Car man had chosen a barely legal mistress because the simple bitch was young enough to think he’d be the best in the game. She wouldn’t know that he was clearly inadequate, that a man who considered sports cars to equal relevance was too selfish to really know how to fuck. And poor Elizabeth, this had been her lot in life. But Rio was going to change that. He was going to teach her. 

Rio stepped into her, cupping his hand gently around her ass and her breast, inhaling her sent at the neck. Though she was resolute, giving him all the permission he needed to continue, there was also a numbness to her. He would have chuckled were he not so certain it would upset her: hubby clearly fucked up tonight. He broke her stern complexion by moving his hand over her panties, cupping her mound. She let out a shaky gasp, leaning into Rio’s touch. 

“I’m gonna fix it, darlin’,” he promised, slipping a finger under the lace to circle her clit, his voice low and gravelly.

And then, he took control. 

Rio ripped Elizabeth’s blue lacey panties down her thighs, making a mental note to keep them to himself after they fell to the floor. But he had to focus on what was in front of him: his panting, breathy, queen. He pressed his palm into her back, forcing her breasts down and ass up, feeling his length throb as she grasped at the sink’s corners, fully submitting. 

Rio’s left hand palmed Elizabeth’s breasts as his right hand began to stroke her cunt, feeling its slickness as she gasped beneath him. He plunged two fingers deep inside her, thrusting in and out of her slit as his palm moved quick circles over her sensitive clit. The music outside helped to mute her moaning, and Rio thought about fucking her in an alleyway, fucking her in a car, in the warehouse, in her husband’s office, anywhere where he could hear every breath of her euphoria clearly. But Elizabeth’s trembling was enough for him now. 

He did not waste time unbuckling his pants and thrusting inside her, bracing his arm against her lower back as she cried out in pleasure. He would have liked to strip her down entirely, to suck her nipples and feel that wet pussy on his tongue, but his girl needed to come now, before her husband noticed she was gone. Rio relished in car man’s cluelessness as he drove in his entire length into Elizabeth’s soaking wet core. 

But that wouldn’t be enough for her, no. Rio wanted to completely dominate her, the way he knew she wanted it, the way he knew she wanted to be fucked thoroughly, completely, ruthlessly. 

He pulled out of her, ignoring her surprised gasp of disappointment, chuckling at how much his wanton queen needed to be filled by him. Rio spun her around so she was facing towards him, her mouth open in shock, her face flushed with carnal desire. Rio slammed her against the wall, lifting up her thigh and bracing her leg against his hip before plunging into Elizabeth again. 

This is what she wanted: to be powerless, to be trapped against Rio’s lean, muscular body as he crashed into her, his groin rubbing her clit with every thrust, his lips sucking at her translucent neck, hoping to make a lasting mark. Elizabeth braced her body against him, against the paper towel dispenser, moaning and gasping and seemingly giving up every ounce of control. 

But she wasn’t giving up control. She knew exactly what she was doing, exactly what she wanted, and was getting it in its entirety. She was a boss bitch, and she cared fuck all about car man, fuck all about anything else other than Rio fucking her exactly the way she needed it. 

This was a partnership. 

Rio could feel Elizabeth’s muscles clench around his throbbing cock, and he smirked as she panted out his name, eyes closed in bliss. She wanted to come. And he was not one to refuse the queen. 

Rio’s pace quickened, he began to deepen his strokes, sucking hard at her neck. He lifted Elizabeth’s pale leg higher up so she could feel his full length inside her, plunging upwards into her warmth as she drew her nails along his back. His other hand wandered up her curves and settled down over delicate throat, pressing it into the wall. Elizabeth’s eyes flashed open in surprise, but she did not pull away. Rio made special care not to choke her too much, but he did want her looking right at him right when she came. He wanted to see her lose control, and for her to see him, see who gave her a new purpose, see who could give her everything she wanted and everything she needed, see who would make her come again and again and again for as long as she demanded, and to see what they were together. 

As Rio’s eyes bore into hers, Elizabeth fell completely apart. She came around him with a shriek, every ounce of her body shook with the power of her orgasm. Watching her blue eyes widen while feeling the vibrations of her cries against her throat was enough for Rio to finish along with her, thrusting into her once, twice, before spilling his seed deep inside Elizabeth’s trembling cunt. 

He stayed pressed against her, certain that she would collapse if he did not brace her against the bathroom wall. His cock remained inside her, filling her still as she came down from her high. Rio stared at her in the way he always stared at her: studiously, carefully, anticipatory, but most of all, with admiration. She was his good girl. And damn, could she ever be bad. 

Elizabeth caught her breath and stared at him. Rio in turn tilted his head, adjusting his gaze. Still burrowed deep inside her with one leg around his hips, Rio lifted his pinky finger and dragged it across the silhouette of her temple and cheekbone. Her breath staggered, her gaze became steely again, and Rio smirked. 

Before anything could be said or done, Rio slipped out of Elizabeth, adjusted his pants, and swaggered out of the bathroom with a smirk, making sure to retrieve her panties from the ground before leaving a breathless Elizabeth there against the wall. 

That was his boss bitch who had taken control and given control up at the very same time. That was his queen who knew exactly how their partnership worked. And that was why he decided to go into business with her for real. 

That and the fact that she was moving real money out of car man’s business. 

That and the fact that he couldn’t seem to let her go. 

As Rio left the dealership, he decided to make one more stop on the way home. Elizabeth knew how to send a message with style, pearls rather than Jordans, and it would be a shame if he didn’t communicate in the same way. After all, a partnership depended on good communication. 

When Beth got home, a pair of familiar blue panties were looped over her front door. 

She’d know exactly where to find him.


End file.
